


Third Person

by EphemeralSonder (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, backdated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/EphemeralSonder
Series: Poetry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554895
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Third Person

I am always the third person  
Just as sure as not at all  
I am always the third person  
Yeah, sure, I'll take the fall

I am always the third person   
Always chosen second to last  
I am always the third person   
And the humor's fading fast

I am always the third person   
Used as just a means to an end  
I am always the third person   
Tired of being the fall-back friend

I am always the third person   
But when will it ever be  
When I'm not the third person  
And someone wants me for me?


End file.
